


Double Down

by IEXIST4



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Double Hell, I'm making this up as I go, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Valentino is Bad at Feelings, but still has them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEXIST4/pseuds/IEXIST4
Summary: Valentino never claimed to have a heart. So when he ends up in what he assumes is double hell, the former Overlord can only survive. Yet his presence has not gone unnoticed. Including those of the lands overseer.
Relationships: Valentino/OC, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Back Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small introduction.

* * *

A barren wasteland of wither, decay, and death.

That was the usual way the Back Fields were described. 

The land existed below the realms of Hell and rested ways beyond the endless trail of the River Styx. A vast mass of land of deep sand, withered plants, and numerous hell spawn creatures that roamed the plains. The sun masked the areas in a dusky red and orange before drifting into a dark blue when night finally fell. Creating a harsh and bitter cold that only those who managed to hold the thickest of skin could dare endure without the proper wear or power to sustain oneself. 

Other than the vast and confusing trails that lead off to a number of locations no demon might survive a single step into. The towns were a rarity to find if one was lucky, or unlucky, enough to find one. Most being small and inhabited only by a few demons and denizens who were exiled to the lands for a number of reasons. Sent down below and away from the other sinners to survive. 

Whether they wanted to or not. 

Unlike the cities above the towns were smaller. With housing scattered about and small business. Little shops that mostly specialized in moderate supplies. A market for buying groceries. Hardwood for tools and building supplies. A pawn shop or two for trading items, stolen or otherwise owned. There was even a flower, antique, and boutique for more leisurely activities. A library with a ample supply of text brought in. And a repair shop that specialized in vehicle and electronics repair. All in all they were simple structures with little defining features of signs and colors to keep them apart. 

In the town of Pleasant, a slightly bigger town than most, the culture of the city varied depending on your preference. Denizens and sinners kept to themselves. Interacting as far as business and small social ques that come with living in a community. Yet, this was still Hell. And sinners and denizens were still the damned souls they always were. Fighting, stealing, and enacting the all forms of sinful acts of mannerisms benefiting demons. The city saw it's far share of crimes, gangs, and acts of malicious intent on a daily basis. 

The only semblance of peace came at night when things were beginning to unwind. Shops shut down and denizens seemed to relax for the time. If they didn't turn in they would head out and enjoy the nightly activities. One of which stopping at the local town bar. 

'The Bell-Bar'

A hot spot that catered to one of the few things enjoyed by the populace. Liquor. Residence came to drink, eat, smoke, gamble, and unwind. And the night was their busiest. The booths and tables were filled with those fresh from work. Most noticeably those who worked in the mines outside the town. Still dusty and dirty after their shifts and ready to drink their cares away. A up-tempo musical number played on the piano by one of the staff members of the bar, a red fur monkey demon. A fixed grin that showed off his black toned fangs, as long fingers pressed down on the keys of the old piano. 

At the bar, another staff member, named Teq's, was serving the patrons of the booth. The fungus demon kept an eye on the front of the bar. Besides mixing the drinks he made sure there was no 'funny' business that could hurt the bar. besides the usually rowdy demons that frequented the bar and had their fun. Some of which had wasted no time getting loaded, laying on the tables or snoozing in their chairs. 

"So sweetheart, what time are you getting off?", a voice spoke. He had been chatting up another, taller demon at the bar. A few drinks in him gave him enough courage to approach the figure. His lust was obvious as he took in the lithe figure, practically drooling at the thought of taking the other home with him for the night. After a long day slaving in the minds he came to the bar to drink himself into a stupor. Then laying eyes on the beauty at the bar, all alone.

He could believe his luck.

Sure he might be some high class hooker. But, he wasn't going to complain. The alcohol gave him enough courage to come up and talk to the sultry piece. With a look from those bright red eyes made him too hard not to take a bite. He had a good amount of money saved up, so why not splurge on a nice night. 

The demon pressed a hand to their lips and giggle. The rather cute action earned a blush from the smaller demon. His mouth watering with lust and desire for the taller demon. One of the lower hands, clad in black moved slowly moved up their knee. Dark blue eyes staring hungrily at those long, scantily clad led of mesh. The upper one slowly reached out, long fingers grazing under the small lizard demons throat. Pulse rising as the long finger traveled up, over his adams apple, and rested under his chin. Beckoning for the lizard demon to look up. 

The demon swallowed, though a bit inebriated, quickly scurried off. 

The demon, now left suddenly, stared wide eyes. Slowly curling his finger back and placing it back on his side. His face becoming a mix of annoyance and simmering frustration. 

"Leech."

The demon behind him gave a low chuckle upon hearing his name. A large demon that stood over most in the bar, even the moth himself. Acid green eyes that swam in pits of black looked down on the moth demon, who had yet to look back at him. No doubt upset about the lizard demon that scurried off. A potential pray for the escort. And with the creature in the picture it didn't look like he would be getting another one. By the looks of room, though still normal as usual, many of the patrons didn't dare look towards the bar. Wanting to keep their eyes and all other parts of their bodies. 

"You did say if I needed anything then I could come to you.", Leech reminded with a short smirk of his lips. The fangs set at the side trilled a bit showing his amusement. 

"When I'm on the clock at the bar.", not when he was on the other side, not serving drinks or taking orders, he was working, "Also, your scaring my customers away.", luring them in and hooking them was no big deal. A bit of the eyes or smoldering looks that beckoned them to come a take a piece was enough to get him a good line-up of suitors for the nigh. But, when a large demon like Leech came in and eclipsed over them, the John's got spooked and scattered. Intimidated by the the bloodsucker and titled Overseer of the Back Fields.

"So, what brings you by this time?", the moth demon questioned taking a drag of his cigarette, holding it in his breath before expelling the white smoke.

"Thought I would sit a spell.", he also had some deliveries to drop off from the owner, "Just got back from some business and thought I unwind.", a sort of tradition that Leech seemed to have taken to. After a hunt or expedition into the Back Fields, he and his men would return with their bounty. Creatures, plants, materials, and anything they were hired to bring back. It was a business that the demon held a singular tight grip on the town and the adjacent territory. 

If anything was desired, demons went to Leech to get it. For the right price. 

"You're looking lovely as ever.", Leech commented taking in the moth demon's outfit. The deep blues the blended against their own mute blue skin. The fabric curving against their slender frame. Opening to peek at the black fishnet stockings over the impossibly long legs. Finished of with a pair of matching dark blue high heel boots, "I almost forgot how beautiful you look.", green clawed fingers grazed under the moth's face, the linger point right under their chin. 

"Careful, babe.", the moth demon playfully warned, "Looking is free. Touching will cost ya.", slowly crossing his legs and using his lower arms to lean back against the bar back. Allowing a better view of his figure. 

"Not a problem. I can stare at you until the sun comes up.", and every day afterwards. And if he needed to pay, then that wasn't an issue either.

"I may have to start charging you.", the moth demon commented on the demon's un-hidden activities of watching the other demon whenever they two were in the same area together. He could feel when those acid green eyes lingered on him and curved over any aspect he could. 

"I think that can be arranged.", he just finished a few jobs and received an ample payday. So he had a good amount to burn on some activities in town, "How about we head out and back to my place?", he leaned down to whisper in the moth demon's ear, "Got a nice surprise for ya.", he whispered earning a slow, but amused smile. After knocking back his drink, he set the glass on the bar. As he rose he was helped by Leech, playfully taking his hand in a gentlemen like gesture. Adjusting the shawl the lithe demon began to stride forward. The predator demon taking time to watch the extra movements of their hips. 

"Next on me tonight!", he told the bartender, slamming a large stack of bills on the counter to the excitement of the patrons, before following after his company for the night, "Give Miss Clara my regards.", with a tip of his black hat he headed out. 

* * *

Leech's place wasn't too far from Pleasant. Located in a building one might mistake for an apartment building, but served as more of a residence and business suite of sorts. With multiple levels, being the leader, Leech's was on the top. 

Glancing around the the modest sized room. While it wasn't the first time he had been in the room, nor the last, there always seemed to be something to look at. Making himself comfortable, the moth took a seat on the dark brown couch. 

Leech moved to the bar where bottles and glasses sat at the station. Taking out two glasses and began fixing them both a drink, "What's your poison of choice?", he had an ample selection. Whiskey's, bourbons, gin, and other bottles of strong spirits. Alcohol was a major commodity in the Back Fields and was almost coveted as water to sinners and demons. 

"Surprise me.", he wasn't too picky. A drink was a drink. And when on someone else's dime you couldn't complain much if any. Letting his eyes roam the room, taking in the décor of various 'treasures' Leech had collected from his travels. Mounted skulls from the creatures of Hell he came across. Books and scrolls that sat on the shelves of the wooden casings. Framed pictures commemorating various points of the demon's existence in the Back Fields. In all the space was reminisce of a cozy cabin in the woods. 

"Your drink.", Leech joined the moth demon on the couch. Handing him a glass of whiskey, placing the bottle on the table, before taking a seat right next to the other. Being tall allowed a bit more reach. While the moth was tall, Leech himself was taller by at least two feet. Allowing him to easily wrap his arm over the others shoulders and allow them to cuddle into his chest. 

"So what's the surprise you got for me?" 

Leech took swallowed down the whisky as though it was water. The moth demon refreshing it. 

"Just a little something I picked up.", reaching on the side of the couch he revealed a bouquet of roses. 

"Red roses."

"Your favorite.", flowers were a rarity in the Back Fields, they grew there, just not everywhere. Roses were a rare flower to find, even at the floral shop.

"Red. My favorite color.", he took a long whiff, the fresh scent hitting his senses. Practically bury his face in the bouquet and absorbing the scent. Leech couldn't help smirk watching the moth demon covet the roses. Seeing the blush light up on the mute blue skin. His antenna twitching with little ticks. 

He had procured the flowers during a trip to the Widowed Forests, filled with large black barked tree's that created a thick fence around the area. The insides were full of hell beasts that lived in the hollowed hulls of the trees. The bark itself was sturdy and useful for construction. Along the grounds was scattered with plant life that sprouted out. Herbs, fungus, and especially flowers. While getting some supplies and items for his clients and customers he happened upon the flowers during a hunt for a particular hell beast. A two head blue boa that slithered in the trees. Coveted for it's scales, but feared for the venom and capability of swallowing larger creatures whole. That or being ripped apart when the two heads fought over their prey. It was a tough fight getting the beast down. 

Having come up from his 'floral high', the moth demon saw Leech seemed to be in deep thought. Taking off his jacket, he revealed the long sleeve black shirt and dark green sleeveless vest he wore over it. He watched as the predator demon went into his vest pocket , taking out a silver, rectangular case. Opening it revealed cigars. Leech's favorite brand to smoke after a long day. Or this time a long week. Of hunting, capturing, gathering, and delivering for clients, not just in Pleasant, but all over the Back Fields. 

After cutting off the tip with the sharp end of his nail, he placed cigar between his lips, only a second later for it to become lit with a hellish green fire conjured by a dark magic. 

"So what's on the schedule for tonight?", the whispering baritone was seduction glazed with sugar, :Must be special if you got me my favorite flowers., it wasn't a rare thing for the hunter to bring him gifts from his travels. Even flowers was something he got to add to his growing collection in his window garden. But, red roses had more of a romantic feel to them. Passionate and desire. 

With a quick drag and exhale, Leech stared down to meet those red pools that tempted demons for a swim until they drowned once that got to deep. 

"Just a nice quite night.", he just wanted to sit back and relax for a time before things picked back up again. 

"So you just want to sit around and do nothin?", not the first time, "You know I should be on the clock right now.", there were still a hand full of 'lonely' denizens and demons looking for some company. Sure there were a few other 'escorts' in town, but not enough to keep everyone happy and wanting to spend their money. Not much entertainment in Pleasant, so they got it when they could. And would spend a full salary for a few good hours. 

"Not nothin.", Leech finished off his cigar, placing the remains in the ashtray on the table, "It's been awhile since we've had time to ourselves.", with his business taking up most of his times, it was rather rare he got a chance to just sit back and relax, "Be nice to just have a drink and catch up with you, my little Ruby." 

'Ruby' couldn't help feel the need to roll his eyes at the obvious flirt. Yet , still pressed himself into the sturdy side of the hunter. Feeling the large hands against his waist. One of Ruby's top hand laid on the firm chest, feeling the thunderous, but steady thump of his heart. The features were calm as the hunter had fallen into a calm and relaxed state. A small stream of smoke still trickling from his lips with a lingering smell of tar and mint. 

Peering towards the fire place where the roar of the flame heating and lighting the room. His eyes watching the flames dancing and hearing the crinkling of the wood burning. 

Outside he could hear the silent whispers as night fell over Pleasant. Encasing it in a haunting darkness with only the small rays of the moon and the small glows of the creatures that watched through the shadows. 

Ruby curled up closer to Leech and closing his eyes slowly calmed himself. Focusing only on the pulse beneath and slipping into his own slumber. 

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	2. Bull of the Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because you think you know someone doesn't mean you do...

* * *

"Back again I see.", red eyes looked at the demon's currently taking up his section. It was mid-morning, the breakfast shift, and the bar was in the midst of the usual rush. Ruby had been placed on servicing the tables. The usual gig he did throughout the week of taking orders and bringing them to the table. 

"Not happy to see us, Rubes?", Leech gave him a grin, flashing those sharp green fangs. 

"So what will it be this time? The usual?", Leech and his gang always came to the bar at least once a day. Twice if they had a day off, which meant they might stay the whole day. And of course they had to come into his section. 

"Might want to double that.", they had an early morning job and were going to need the energy for what the client wanted this time. 

"Of course.", Val gave a quick chuckle, "I bring you guys some coffee and morning shots to wake ya up.", after writing on his notepad he went to go put the order into the kitchen. Giving a quick glance to Leech, he turned and strolled off back toward the bar. Green eyes watching his every move, the sway of those lean hips, with each stride of those long legs. 

"Careful boss, your drooling.", Cattleton commented, not looking up from the little booklet he had been reading, knowing their leader was flirting with the moth demon. Again. 

"You still tryin to put the moves on him boss?", another demon, a dark blue lizard added. Even with all the noise in the dinning area, somehow Leech's activities seemed to be become of main topic of the table. It was routine that Leech speak with Val 'Ruby', the server at the bar, every time they came to the bar. Always seated in the moth demon's section and starting up a conversation. Though it was a usual occurrence, few outside Leech's gang, actually spoke about it. At least when Leech was in hearing range did they even dare talk about their 'relationship'. Most demon's didn't even look at the moth demon when Leech was around. Especially given his activities after his shift ended. Believing the two were close. Close enough that Leech would put a bullet through anyone's skull that tried anything with the moth demon. 

But, that would be a mercy. 

Leech wasn't just a demon in Pleasant or Leader of one of the most feared groups in the Back Fields. Even among his own group he was someone not to be crossed. He could be patient and civil when he needed to be. But, setting him off was equivalent to walking onto a mine field blindfolded. A gamble that no demon with a a desire to continue their afterlife would take. Not that some didn't try. 

"Just a little chat between me and Ruby.", Leech chuckled, "Can't really talk to em much when their on the clock. Miss Clara would have my head mounted if I keep her workers off the job.", especially when their was work to be done and costumers to be served. And he wasn't going to risk getting the horns form that raging bull of the woman. 

"Still looks like your flirting.", and anyone with eyes and a brain could see it. 

"You think.", Leech took a cigar and lit it, "I was just teasin him.", it tickled him seeing the hairs of his collar fluff bristle and the his good antenna flicker about. 

"Careful boss.", one of his members said, "Last time you 'teased' him, you ended up with a knife in the knee.", because he kept asking the moth demon to read the specials from the menu. Which ended up with him getting a knife in knee when after Leech shot another costumer for making a pass at Val. Slapping the moth demon's backside openly. Suffice to say Clara was not pleased seeing the mess left behind. 

"Or the time he punched you in your eye after you 'accidentally' lifted his skirt up.", while it wasn't Leech who actually did it, the demon that did ended up with a pencil in his throat courtesy of Val he did not take kindly to being harassed when he was on the clock at the bar doing serving. At least not without a good tip. Leech just got in the way when Val was pummeling the gutsy imp that did it. 

"Points noted.", though it didn't do much to detour him from his obvious actions of flirting with the moth demon, "Plus I can't help it if he get's cute when he get's all red around the collar." 

"Like pulling a pin on grenade and holding it.", the moth's mood swings were known and most demon's did well not to press his buttons if they could help it. Leech was one of the only demon's that actually did it on purpose and lived through whatever the moth demon dished out, "It's a wonder he hasn't killed you after all your wooing and fawning.", the constant gazing, the open flirting, and of course the teasing into small talk. 

"If that's even possible.", the group shared another laugh at their bosses expense. 

"Can you blame a man?", most demon's couldn't help falling over themselves for the moth demon. Even if he could be a bit temperamental at times. For Leech it was just another quirk that kept him wrapped up in Val's allure. 

"Well when he finally decides to gut you don't mope around."

"When have you ever seen me mope?", maybe simmer for a bit, but never mope, "And like I said it's me and Ruby's thing.", like there own form of communication that only they had. 

From the first time they met...

* * *

_“Don’t you look lovely.”, a voice dripped with a sweetness that made the moth want to vomit. The way those neon green eyes glowed in the shadows of the room. Another prison he was trapped in. Placing a spotlight on the moth demon with a holding grasp tighter than the net he had been dragged to whatever Hell forsaken place. Though he guessed it beat dying in the barren plains he had been dropped in. It didn't diminish the fake that he had been literally captured, chained, and shipped with the cargo. Stuck in with boxes, crates, and even caged creatures even he hadn't seen before._

_From it became a waiting game of sorts._

_After traveling in the what he assumed was a large van the cargo was taken out by the group of demons. Carrying and pushing everything until it was only the moth demon left. He didn't know how long he had been waiting in the hot holding space, but between his patience and the heat, he didn't know what was getting to him more. It felt like hours. Baking in a metal encased container. He could hear his captors moving on the outside and he knew they knew he was there._

_They had to come back and bring him out._

_Somewhere in-between waiting, and trying not to bake alive, he had passed out. Though even in his sub-conscious state, drifting in and out, he could make out blurs. Awakening surrounded in sheets of deep blue, on a large bed. He didn't know why he had been brought to the room and left on the bed. Though checking himself and finding he wasn't wearing any clothes, he felt his blood simmer. Waking up naked in a mystery bed with no memory brought up flags deeper red than his favorite coat. After checking himself and finding everything 'intact', he set the notion to the side. So for the time he just stayed in bed, only getting up to take in his surroundings. The windows and door was locked, of course, including the windows to the bathroom. He thought about breaking the glass, yet dismissed it. Relenting himself to his entrapment. Even a more comfortable one. And if he was going to be stuck there he might as well clean himself up._

_“Did you rest well? Were the accommodations to your liking?”, Leech waltzed with even strides across the floor._

_“Yeah, you really know how to treat a captive.”, Val didn’t hide his sarcasm, “Room was nice though.”, almost as good as his penthouse suite back in Pentagram. Waking up on a large size bed was better than a barren, rocky ground or withered tree. And being able to soak in some hot water and have a proper bath after walking around the dry air, mud, and sand. So he supposed he couldn’t complain about that._

_“The clothing seems to have come out well. Red suits you well. Matches your eyes.”, the demon commented at the outfit that had been picked out for the moth demon. Red fabric cascading down his slender frame. His old clothes, or what was left of them, were no doubt tossed away. Having been present when the doctor came to check him and give his diagnosis. The clothes had to be tailored given his height. Thankfully they had tall workers with extra clothes that could be used to make a couple of outfits for him to where._

_“Oh yeah they’re real top notch. Even came with accessories.”, indicating the power limiting cuffs on his wrists. Leaving him at only basic power and unable to do much. Stripped of his pistols, his cane, and chances of fighting with the demon. Not that he had considered actually fighting him. As much as he hated to admit it even without the bracelets on his wrist he was powerless. Weak. And disgustingly at the other’s mercy._

_“Apologies, I couldn't risk you causing damage to my home or my men. And it would be most inconvenient if you were to depart before our lovely night could begin.”, so they had to use specialized inhibitors for more stubborn creatures and demons who might cause trouble if they got a chance._

_“Lovely night?”_

_With a snap the room was bathed in light. Illuminating the room and revealing it’s grand décor. High ceiling, hard stone floors, and columns of dark marble. With mosaic window panels, six on each of two of the four walls. It was like walking into a lavish gala. Looking upwards stars hung above them against a dark blue background. Pale blue light dripping downwards. Defiantly not what he was expecting._

_"Thought you might like the ambiance.", stepping out from the shadows allowing the moth demon to fully see the owner. The first thing he noticed was the eyes. Acid green swimming in a deep black abyss. Dressed in what he could only described as a comfortable country attire. A button up long sleeve dusty rouge shirt with an open button at the top. Dark black pants and black boots. Clean cut. Even from the distance between them he could see the demon was tall. Which only added to his intimidation over smaller demons that might have the misfortune to come face to face with him._

_“Hungry?”, motioning to the wide variety of the food spread on the long table. With dishes of meats, fruits, vegetables, and breads. Just seeing everything laid out, the smells hitting his senses he couldn't help his mouth beginning to drool. He hadn't eater in Heaven's knows how long. A part of him desperately wanted to attack the table and devour everything in sight. The other, his prideful side, held him stapled to the spot. He wouldn't degrade himself just for food. Even as his stomach twisted and rumbled painfully. If he could eat his pride he probably wouldn't be starving._

_"I'll take that river running down his chin and the quake in yer belly as a yes."_

_Reaching up the moth demon quickly wiped his chin of the residue._

_“Some of your favorite dishes are prepared just as you like.”, with recipes and combinations the Overlord was known for indulging in, "No need to get yer antenna twisted. Being hungry ain't no crime.", if it was there be a lot more residents down below than there already was, "Take a seat."_

_With nothing else to do the moth demon took a seat on one of the chairs at the far end of the table. Feeling the demon's gaze following him even after he sat down, silently refusing to look up._

_“Comfortable?”_

_“Sure.”, not like he could complain. It beat being locked in the back of a truck or in a bedroom bored out of his skull, “Don’t suppose a cigarette would be a possibility, sugar.”, he batted his eyes as a spiteful tease, flashing an equaling sinful grin of his hot pink teeth. Just to see if he could get a rise out of them._

_“Smoking is such an ugly vice.”, the hunter said, “I believe your luscious lips can be put to a better use.”_

_Arching his eyebrow, he didn't falter his smile, “I don’t think you and I have the same idea.”, even the consideration for the possibility of doing anything lustful with a demon never even registered in the moth demon's mind. Though..._

_Given his current position he had to play on the line. He was the top of the food chain as far as he could tell. The demons around showed both respect and fear for him. And with that came power and control. And he seemed to have taken an interest in his newest capture. Possibly sexual, though at the moment he looked to be just flirting with him. If he pretended not to know perhaps he could get a bit farther and keep himself out of the cage with the cargo and fresh captures. Hell only knew what his fate would be then and it only pissed him off thinking of being sold off and bought like some cheap product._

_He knew the type._

_"So, what do ya want to do with me, sugar?", he gave a small smirk. Flirty, but not forceful. With a smolder to entice, but not come off for desperate. He wasn't just going to sell himself off like some cheap whore. Just throw out some bait and let the demon take his nibbles before reeling him in. Flash a little skin, a few teasing touches, and allure with the motions he had practiced so well._

_Just follow the instructions._

_“You're so exotic, darling.”, he chuckled a bit, “And please call me Leech.”, he introduced himself to the moth demon._

_‘Leech?’_

_"Nice name, Leech~", he clicked the last part of his name as a little tease. Watching the demon, Leech, carefully to see the reaction. That cocky smirk continued to hold on his lips, the green fangs remaining visible. A hand went into the vest pocket and fished out a silver container. Popping it open the moth demon took notice to the contents._

_Cigarettes'._

_"Thought you said smoking was a nasty vice.", he seemed to tease. Though inside was craving a drag of the devil stick. Something to take the edge off and calm his nerves. How long had it been since he had a hit of something? He lost count of the time he had been wondering around. Nearly chewed off his own nails just to take his mind off the taste of nicotine in his lungs._

_"For you.", he replied, placing the stick between his lips before putting the case back in his pocket, "Pretty thing like you might not be able to handle these at the moment.", a line of smoke leaked from his lips after a deep drag and exhale._

_“Trying to sweet talk me. Didn’t know you had such a way with words.”, he grinned, giving a mock fan with his hand as if he was getting hot under the collar. Which only resulted in another chuckle from the demon. Guess he was flirting. That or being a smart ass. Was he trying to mess with him? Making fun of him? Trip him up and force him into a corner, "Maybe you want to give me somethin else to suck own.", just a slip of the tongue, but could open so many possibilities if he took the bait and got the clear message._

_“Let’s talk more over dinner shall we?”, they had plenty of time to go over the simplistic of their new ‘relationship’, “Steak made from the Babylonian cow, grilled, served with freshly smoked vegetables with a red cherry bourbon.", the meat was taken from one of the captures he and his gang had hunted earlier for a client. With spare bounds for the gang. There were small farms where various produced could be produced. Mostly vegetables like carrots, cabbage, and tomatoes. And of course alcohol was a coveted necessity as in most parts of Hell._

_“Fancy.”, he wasn’t expecting this much when arriving in the barren wasteland and only only finding nothing but decay and stagnation. A little country hellscape with none of the southern charm, "What's the occasion?", you only pull out the good stuff when there was a motive. Something to draw the eye and peak interest. People always like to feel good and make other's feel good when something was or was about to happen._

_Taking a quick shot of the bourbon he placed the glass on the table, "It's not often we find denizens down in these parts. Especially so far out in the Back Fields.", the moth demon was spotted by the scouting team who radioed back to group about the find. While it wasn't rare to find a demon, hell born or sinner, wandering on the land, this happened to be a particularly interesting find. General rules of the Back Fields is that you keep what you find, alive or otherwise. Most denizens made their living savaging for exotic things to sell or use._

_"Back Fields?", was that where he ended up? In all his after life he never heard of a place called the Back Fields. And he had been around all nine circles and back._

_"A bit of an unknown gem.", Leech said, "Gotta fall down to find this place.", though once you get here there wasn't much choice in getting back up to where you first came from. Making it a one stop, no returns type of place. Where few lived and many died._

_"And where is this place?"_

_"Right now your at the 'Den'.", Leech said, "Think of it as my gang's little 'abode' as you would.", making it more of a hideout or even a dwelling as it would, "We're about a few miles from Pleasant.", a city that was less than it's name, but not as bad as one might think, "My men found you out in the Red Dune's.", laying out in the sands and nearly buried in the scarlet red sands. After being scoped out, he was checked before being brought back to the hideout._

_"So why bring me here?", if he understood the rules the demon just told him anything found out in the 'Back Fields' was technically property of whoever found it. And as much as he hated to say it he was captured and was at the groups mercy. They could do anything with and him. And he was powerless to do anything. With only the choice of getting close and kissing up to this mysterious demon who could easily gut him after doing whatever he wanted to him._

_How pathetic._

_"Like I said we don't see many demon's wondering out in these parts.", Leech said, "Your new, but by the way you were found, tired, hungry, and dehydrated, you had to be out there for a bit.", surviving on either luck or persistent. The scouts said he was half passed out when he was found laying in the middle of nowhere. Nearly food for the scavengers over head had they not been picked off. Once he was brought on the container, he had been checked out by the doctor and cleaned up. Evidence by the bandages and gaze keeping to cover his wounds._

_The moth demon gazed at the bandages on his hands, how they traveled upwards to his shoulders. When he had first woken up and noticed that he had been bandaged up he had a number of thoughts. If he was captured, then why was he cleaned up? Why did they treat his wounds? Or put him in a warm bed and feed him? To make him look more presentable? No one wanted to buy something if it looked busted up and broken. Broken items didn't get much as a glance over and would be sold for practically pennies just to quickly take it off the sellers hand._

_And while he wasn't broken...he couldn't say he was all the way put together._

_Deciding to focus on something else he looked down at the food in front of him. Picking up the knife and fork he cut a piece of the meat and quickly took a bite. When was the last time he ate? Something other than some small roaming creature the scurried about the ground or little scarps left by scavengers. A demeaning and humiliating experience that fractured his already dented pride. But, pride didn't fill his belly and wasn't just going to die and become nothing but scrapes. So what was a bit of raw meat and decaying flesh?_

_"So tell me about yourself?", Leech seemed to ask the moth demon._

_"What's do ya wanna know?", he had to be careful about what he said. Information was valuable, especially at this point. If he gave away too much the demon could use it against him._

_"How about we start with something easy. Your name.", he poured himself another drink, "I don't mind given you little nicknames, but it's only fitting we get to know each other."_

_The moth demon finished another piece of his meat before replying. Using his upper hand he picked up the glass of bourbon, bringing it to his lips he caught a tangy scent of cherry. Tilting the glass back he quickly swallowed the tart liquor, feeling it burn down his throat. Hard alcohol wasn't new to him, but it still stung. But, it was a welcoming burn that gave him a feeling of warmth and familiarity. If he could get drunk enough maybe what ever was planned for him wouldn't be so bad._

_"Well since you asked so nicely.", he smirked, "Names Valentino, sugar."_

_"Valentino.", it was Leech's turn to play with his name, "It's..."_

_"Sexy, hot, sequel, rolls off the tongue.", Val listed._

_"Flashy."_

_"Flashy?", he narrowed his eyes a bit._

_"As in a bit much.", Leech said, "Don't get me wrong it's a nice name. Though not one I would have guessed."_

_"Awe, you don't like my name?", he fined sadness. Had he not heard of him? Was this place so far in the Styx that he was an unknown._

_"It's a fine name. Though I don't know if it suits you.", Leech took another drag, releasing a stream of green smoke, "How about...Ruby!"_

_"Ruby?", was he joking? It wasn't the most creative thing he had been called or referred to. Nor was it original._

_Leech tapped the side of face close to his eye in indication to the reasons. Val's eyes. Those two large pools that drew those who saw them in before they knew they were drowning in the depths._

_"How...sweet.", his lower hand clawed gently at the side of his thigh, while his top hands stayed at the top. One twiddling his fork, while the traced along the table cloth, "Since you've been 'so' hospitable, I guess I don't mind.", though he might not have a choice, "Though, how about you just call me Val."_

_"That seems about fair.", taking one last drag of the cigarette', he stamped out the ashes into a tray on the side and dropping the remains in the dish, "So now that we've got that out of the way now we can get down to the real meat.", not just the food on the table, "Since your going to be staying for the time being you'll need to know the lay of the land."_

_"Oh, got a lesson for me, honey?", of course there would be rules. This was still Hell, even if it was essentially akin to the country._

_"Just some rules you should know while your residing here.", especially if he wanted to survive without much trouble, "The general rule is that when your in the Back Fields is that you got to work to survive here.", and varied from town to town, "One of the big ones is knowing your place. While this is still Hell, the Back Fields are not governed by the same degree's and 'laws' of bigger cities and territories.", essentially it was every demon for themselves and trying to survive for as long as they were deemed on the damned coil that was placed into, "You can pretty much do what ever the fuck you want and no one will give a shit. Unless the shit you do get's on someone's else's shoes.", then it was a matter if that shoe ended up in someone's ass or face. Which included if you wanted to steal, kill, or other 'illegal' methods to make a living, "Not much in terms of rulers or governing powers.", save for those who did the big business and services, "And if you fuck with someone's business, you best be prepared to get fucked back."_

_Standing up from the his chair, Leech walked over to where the moth demon was seated, his long talon gliding over the fresh table cloth. Standing in front of him that sharp bladed finger ran under the moth’s chin and tilting it upwards so that he was looking at him._

_"When you fell onto this land you became property of the Back Fields. And wherever you came from is nothing but a blur in the back mirror.", and should be left there, "And now, your my property, darling."_

_"Wanna repeat that?", because he was sure he didn't hear that right._

_"No money, no place to go. With nothing but that tattered mess of a coat you were found covered in.", starving and ready to die any moment and become a hell beasts meal, "As I said when you find anything out there it's basically yours if you can get it.", living or otherwise, "Would have been a shame to just leave ya out ta die. I say you lucked out, darlin. I'm sure I can find a good place for you where you can earn your keep."_

_With a snarl Valentino snatched his chin out of the demon’s grasp._

_“Fuck off!”, Val hissed, eyes ablaze with spite and anger, yet those neon green orbs didn’t change. Not the way the moth wanted. More of a fondness mixed with sympathy. Pity. He was being pitied like some charity case._

_“You think that bringing me to your place, dressing me up all nice, feeding me, and sweet talking me like some little wretch off the streets. That you own me?”, he wanted to laugh, mock, and just spit in the general's face, “I ain’t no pet or some two dollar whore who's going to get on my knees and just suck ya off just because ya throw some money around. Ya not better than me, cowboy or whatever the fuck yer supposed to be.”, because that meant shit to him, "So what ya going to do with me? Lock me back up in a cage? Use me? Make me so little toy for you?", that was it. Getting his guard down and trying to make him 'comfortable' so it was easier to bend him. Make him dependent and hooked so he had no choice but to stay._

_Where else could he go? Could he even go anywhere? For all he knew he was trapped in this place. Leech's place._

_He was powerless. Broke. And alone in a place he had just heard of._

_"Get it through ya fuckin head I ain't no fucking whore! Ya got that!", he slammed his hands on the table, "You even try anything I will bite your fucking dick off!", he could feel his heart throbbing in his chest. Adrenaline pumping through his veins and boiling his blood._

_"Now calm down.", Leech could tell the moth was getting a head of himself, "Yer going to over exert yourself.", he was weak enough as it was, "Try finishing up dinner. You need to regain your strength.", he was too skinny and it showed he had lost weight. Being present during the check up proved that. Without proper intake he was burning energy he didn't have just to survive. Resulting in slow healing time for the wounds he sustained, no doubt during his travels. Cut's, gashes, stabs, and even claw and bite marks. Each going to take time to heal, "Need to get your strength up."_

_"Why? Don't want to fuck a skeleton right? Not your type.", he chuckled at the obvious taunt, "Ya know, most demon's would kill just to get a look at this body. Or maybe you got an eye full when ya stripped me.", probably had a good time watching his body, vulnerable and open, pleasuring himself just at the sight. Look before touching, "So why don't we stop this little dance and get down to what you really want~", he leaned in close, a sultry smile on his lips. Eyes narrowed in a flustered gaze of smoldering submission that he refined in the years since he had been condemned in Hell. His lower hands pressed against the hips of taller demon's, the upper ones wrapped around the neck. Leech had at least two feet over Val's own abnormal height. Making him nearly hang off the demon. But, he managed._

_"I right here, Leech~", he purred in a sultry tone, "I know what you want. The way you look at me.", like a possession, an item, a...thing. He had nothing. He was no one, "You want this. You want me. Take me. Break me. Do whatever deplorable intentions your imagination can phantom because you 'own' me. Right, sugar?", and no matter how much he fought or struggled it was going to happen. What could he do?_

_Cry. Scream. Bite. Claw. Beg._

_Until it was done. Over._

_Taking the demon moth’s shoulders he was guided back down to the chair, "Just take a deep breathe and calm down.", because at this rate he was going to be out cold again, "This might have been a bit much for you."_

_"After you eat you'll go back to the room. Get back to bed.", obviously he had taken too much in._

* * *

"What's the joke?", Val questioned as he returned to the table with their orders in hand. 

"Leech.", the group chuckled. 

"Pay them no mind Rubes, just the boys taking a jab at my ribs.", the hunting demon waved it off, taking a cup of black coffee the moth demon handed him, "Thanks darlin."

After dropping off the rest of the order to the table Val went off to check on the other tables. Leech watching him, cup still posed to his lips. 

"Your hopeless.", Cattleton muttered. 

Leech only shrugged. Couldn't argue what wasn't true. With a slight chuckle Leech brought the cup to his lips and prepared to just relax for a moment before...

"LEECH!", a voice rang out through the bar. At the entrance a figure had practically stormed through the door. 

"It's Chop-kin's and his Orc gang!", someone announced all eyes turned to see the boar demon at the entrance of the bar. His massive figure making his henchmen and minions look puny by comparison. 

"Leech show your yourself!", the red pig demon roared into the room, "I know your in here damn it!" 

"Is it that time already?", Cattleton looked at his watch, "Breakfast is barely over." 

"Could at least let a man finish his coffee.", Leech shrugged, drink still in hand, "What's got you so hot under the collar today Chop's?", every other day the gang leader would barge into the bar or whatever place Leech happen to be with some grievance about something. Bringing along his gang of mini-orc demons with him to cause chaos. And as far as Leech knew he hadn't done anything to the pig demon recently. 

"Don't fucking play stupid Leech!", he growled, storming into the dining room toward the hunting demon. As he neared, Leech turned his seat to meet Chop-kins dark blue eyes, "You know damn well that the Low Valley is my territory!", the land itself was mostly high valleys with large pools of boiling mud pits. 

"What's that have to do with me?", Leech questioned. 

"It's your business when those hounds of yours keep comin in.", there had been an issue when Leech's hounds, hell beasts the size of dogs, were wondering around the grounds. The 'Den' wasn't too far off from the Low Valley where Chop-kin's and his gang resided, making them nearly neighbors. So of course disputes usually came up when territory came into play, "I told you to keep your beasts on a leash. Their fucking scaring my animals and snapping at my men.", owning one of the biggest meat farms in the Back Fields he had to keep watch over his product. While he and Leech were somewhat 'business partners, with Leech bringing in rare creatures for hard to get meat, they were still rivals in terms of business. 

"My hounds are just guarding my territory.", which is why they were off leash to keep an eye out for trespassers, "While were on the subject on trespassing into territory.", Leech peeked from under his hat, "How about your men coming onta my territory and goin into my cargo.", many of which had been captured by Leech's own men on more than one occasion. While small orcs weren't the brightest bulbs in the box, they could still be taught the etiquette of manners when it came to territory. Though they made good target practice at times. 

"Like they would.", he scoffed at the accusation, "My men wouldn't be caught dead in your territory." 

"Because they be shot dead on sight.", if they made it that far before they got a bullet through the skull or be ripped apart by Leech's hounds. 

"Just keep your damn beasts away from animals!" 

"Then keep your men away from my beasts.", Leech rose from the table to fully face Chop-kin. 

The two stood toe to toe and eye to eye. The tension in the room was mounting as demon's looked either amused, nervous, or anxious to how this would turn out. The stand off could possibly escalate into a full on turf war right in the bar. Both leaders not backing down as their members stood at the ready should anything happen. 

"Alright you two break it up.", Val had stepped in between the two demons, "Ya know the rules. You want to have a pissing contest take it outside.", they just got the bar back together after the last brawl that broke out and didn't need a repeat so quick. 

"Well Choppy what you wanna do?", Leech gave a half smirk from his good side, "Want ta try some civility or cruelty?" 

Chop-kin sneered and spat on the floor. 

"Classy.", the moth demon frowned, he had just cleaned those floors to, "Like I said. You wanna bash each other's brains out then take it outside.", because he was not washing up any blood so close to break time. Demons and sinners fought in the bar on a daily, both in and out in the bar. At times it could be a war zone out in Pleasant alone. But, there were also rules when it came to business's and what the owners allowed. And for this bar and dinner, fighting was forbidden in critical damage was expected. Not just a few broken chairs and tables. Or even a broken windows. This pertained to major fixtures like the walls, fire damage, water damage, and bullet holes. That took money and magic to fix. 

"Look Choppy let's settle this like civilized demon's.", Leech spoke, "I'm sure we can handle this little misunderstanding without drawing unnecessary blood.", and frantically he wasn't in the mood for a simple fight at the moment given he had other things to do. 

"Getting scared there Leech.", Chop-kin sneered into a cocky grin, "Didn't know the Demon Hunter, the Big Bad Leech, took orders from some common bar bitch.", there was a tense wave that flickered through the room. 

"The fuck you say?", Val eye ticked at slight against him, "I ain't gonna tell ya again. Take ya little piglets and get the fuck out.", because he was starting to get pissed off. 

"Like I'm going to take demands from some fucking bar whore!", Chop-kin's voice boomed through the room. If it wasn't silent then, you could here a pin drop now. Demon's sucked on their breathes at the outburst against the moth demon. All eyes seemed to turn to Leech who had stood their silently for a moment, carefully setting the cup on the table. 

"Looks like we'll be having BBQ today.", he always did enjoy a good pair of ribs fresh from the grill, "I'm going to smoke you alive.", head first and hold it there until the whining stopped. 

"You think you can take me ya overgrown bloodsucker!", the boars demon snorted letting out a stream of hot air from his nose. 

Leech rolled up his sleeves and cracked his neck a couple of times, "Why don't you come and find out! **Pig**!", he already had a one hand on the handle of the hunting knife he kept on his side. 

"Bar fight!", the room had been whipped into a frenzy as they readied for a blood bath. Cheering them on and preparing for a good slaughter. 

"Now hold your horses!", a voice called out over the crowd. Parting from the bar area, a figure came through towards the eye of the storm. It was Miss Clara, the owner of the bar/dinner. A centaur demon more akin to the lower half than the top. Her four huff's clicked against the wooden floor, those forest green eyes locked on the two demon's about to fight in her bar, "Just what in Hell's name do you two think you were about to do?", as if she didn't hear the noise from the back where she was working when she heard the commotion, "You know I do not allow fighting in my bar.", especially between two noted gang leaders and in the middle of the breakfast rush. 

"Not really much of fight.", Leech commented not taking his sights off the boar demon. 

"Keep talking.", Chop-lin snorted hot air out his snout. 

"Both of you can zip it.", Miss Clara warned, "I just fixed up the place from the last fight. You two either take outside unless you can keep the damage to a minimum.", which knowing those two would be impossible. 

"That seems agreeable.", Leech grinned, "I'll just gut one of his fat stomachs."

"And I'll knock out those teeth of yours!", the boar demon looked ready to charge at his opponent before his men took hold, trying to keep him back. Even Cattleton came to Leech's side to calm him down. 

"I told you both to put a boot in it!", Miss Clara stomped her front foot down loudly, "No fighting in my fucking bar!" 

"Then let's take this outside!", there was going to be a fight one way or another. Even if they had to take it out in the street and re-paint the roads. 

"You first piggy.", because Leech was prepared to drag the sack of fat right out and into a open flame, "I'm going to ground you into lard and fry up those bacon bits you call minions.", he grinned with amusement of malice and bloodlust in those green eyes. 

"Let's see you fucking try, parasite!", slamming his hand against the table where Leech and his crew had been sitting, the force caused the wood to splitter and rock. Throwing food and drink off and onto the floor. 

"Watch it lard-ass!" 

"Fuck off bug eyes!" 

"We're not into pigs, bacon bit." 

Again the room was thrown into a frenzy of anticipated battle. Forcing Clara to stomp her foot even louder making noticeable dent in the floor.

"That's enough!", she bellowed through the room, "I don't fucking care who started it! Both groups can leave until you cool your heads!", she didn't care how they ended it, but it needed to end. All this back and forth wasn't doing anything but causing more trouble for her business. Including cutting into profits since no one was ordering anything and scaring away some of her cliental. 

"Well I ain't leaving until the pig apologizes to Ruby.", Leech said, "If not I'm going to make him squeal!" 

"I ain't apologizing for some whore."

"You must really want to die piggy!", Leech began unsheathing his the blade from his side, indicating from everyone else to draw their own weapons. The moment Chop-kin opened his mouth it was going to be bloodbath. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", Clara yelled out, "NO FIGHTING IN THE BAR!" 

Seeing a possible opening, one of Chop-kins men had taken one of the condiment bottles from the table and tossed it toward Leech. Unfortunately, because of bad aim, it missed the hunter demon. Easily dodging it, only for it to hit another...less prepared individual. 

Miss Clara. Whose face was now covered in red tabasco and pieces of broken glass where the bottle shattered. In a simple moment before anyone could say anything the centaur woman began going wild with rage! 

"RUN! CLARA'S ON A RAMPAGE!!"

Demon's and sinners scrambled out of the bar as the bar owner went into a stampede. Mowing down the Chop-kins and his minions, and any poor damned soul that got caught in the cross hairs. Even Leech and his crew had gotten out of the way while the centaur woman ran wild in her own bar. So much for keeping the repairs up. By the end of this they would be lucky to get out of the bar unscathed. 

"Well there goes a nice breakfast.", Cattleton muttered as he and a few other's hid behind the bar. 

It would be a while before Miss Clara would cool down and the bar would be indisposed again until repairs were done. And of course Leech had managed to slip away in a chaos. Though it wasn't a big guess where he had gone of to.

* * *

...To Be Continued...

* * *

Please comment and review


End file.
